Hircine's Curse
by Tenrou Nogitsune
Summary: Wait...what? Characters from Skyrim? In my basement? Okay, I'm pretty sure I'm going crazy? In a freak lightning storm, two characters are brought to life. Shenanigans will ensue. Rated M for coarse language and sexual content. Aela & Khajiit female x me. Wait... I'm getting two sexy ladies? Hot damn! And trouble arises from the fictional game. Bitchnuggets!


**A/N: So here we have one of those weird fan-fictions where characters in a book or video game come to life! In this instance, Aela the Huntress, and a female Khajiit come to be a part of my life. (For the sake entertainment, I'm rewinding back to my senior year of high school (which was the year of 2011-2012) as my current life is pretty uninteresting, so the fic starts early January of the year 2012). Follow us through the shenanigans and antics we go through!**

**Rated M for explicit language and content. Expect perversion and sexual content. Also because I'm paranoid as fuck, I will not be using my real name; instead, I will be known by my pen-name: Alphonse Archimonde Lycaon. Also there may be some anachronisms in the sense I have things I didn't back in my senior year (like my iPhone 4 and my PS3 (for obvious reasons). Also magic will have an effect on my body and etc. I won't reveal all my cards yet.**

**AND I KNOW PEOPLE FOLLOW & AND FAVORITE MY STORIES; AT LEAST LEAVE A MOTHERFUCKIN REVIEW! I NEED FEEDBACK! IT'S WHY NONE OF MY OTHER STORIES EVER GET UPDATED. NO-ONE EVER LEAVES WORTHWHILE FEEDBACK. SAYING 'it's a good fic' IS NOT ADEQUATE! TELL ME WHY IT WAS A GOOD OR BAD FIC! Rant over.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bethesda Studios or the Elder Scrolls franchise. Enjoy!**

* * *

Act I

It was another night I'd stayed up late playing video games and... other things. Of course, I would place the blame on my elder brother whom lived elsewhere. He had gifted me his old, fixed PlayStation 3 along with the Elders Scrolls IV: Oblivion and the Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim. 2012 was certainly going to be filled with my laziness and much playing of the game and my schoolwork would probably suffer as a result. Not that I could help my nature as a night owl or my insomnia. Nope, totally not my fault.

I pressed the home button on my iPhone and glanced at the time. It was nearly two in the morning; nothing new there. I gave a great big yawn before taking another sip of Mountain Dew (never could decide whether I liked Voltage or Code Red more) in effort to stay up another hour. Ah, the joys of youth...

_Kraka-thoom!_

My head snapped up at the sudden sound. Usually, I had to be on high alert of anyone else being awake. Fortunately, the thunder would leave them thinking it was only the storm outside. The folks always send me to bed if they discover I'm up late on a school night. So, I try to have a high sneak skill so I don't end up getting caught. Or they just really hate being woken up in the middle of the night. Either would be a pretty viable answer. I was glad there was at least two more days of winter vacation before I had to return to the prison called 'school'.

_'Just the lightning,'_ I thought to myself, listening to the rain drops committing suicide onto my house. _"Nothing to freak out about Al."_ I drawled out a sigh and flicked my attention back to the screen. I reached behind me where the remote was lying on the couch and hit the mute button to return sound to the TV. The sound of enemies approaching my Dragonborn character filled my ears.

I laughed as my female Khajiit (aka, the Dragonborn) swung Wuuthrad in a diagonal slice, thus decapitating a bandit whom had made the mistake of ambushing the Dragonborn and her follower, Aela the Huntress. The other three were beheading in a similar fashion. After outlaws were dispatched, I directed my champion along the path via the Dual-Shock PS3 controller.

After a near half hour of sending the two women around to do unrelated radiant quests, I decided it had become late enough that I needed sleep. "No more dragon hunting for me. I need to hit the sack." I pressed the start button with my thumb and rolled over to the save trigger. As soon as I hit the 'x' button, the house shook, the very foundations quaking. Thunder roared outside, accommodating a very bright, but brief flash of lightning.

Groaning, I pulled myself to my feet with the help of the rocking chair I'd been sitting on moments ago. "The fuck was that?" I muttered, the vibrations vanishing as fast as they'd appeared. I looked around. The TV was still on, but the screen displayed an error, informing me to do a manual reboot. The three ceiling lights had flickered, but remained functioning. "Fucking Sony!" I mumbled, stringing more curses under my breath as I started towards the console.

"Ow!" whimpered a soft voice. I froze, my eyes slowing drawing down to where I thought the noise had come from. Since the lights were still on, I knew what I was looking at... rather **whom** I was staring at.

Lying on the floor between me and the television, was Aela the Huntress in her standard Companions armor and the Dragonborn (who I'd set as a female Khajiit) wearing the enchanted armor of the Dark Brotherhood.

"Careful of my tail Aela," the cat-like creature whined to the athletically structured Nordic woman. "You know it's the only part of me I can't put armor on."

The red haired woman sat up, saying, "I didn't step on your tail Harbinger. I'm over here, sitting on my ass. You probably fell on your own tail."

Here I was, standing over two people that came from a video game. Surely I was hallucination from the lack of much needed sleep. I closed my eyes tightly for a moment and opened them again. They were still there. I raised my hand and pinched my arm... hard! The two beautiful women were still sitting on my basement floor.

"I must be going insane. This can't be happening," I said, pinching the bridge of my nose with my thumb and forefinger. "My mind must have finally snapped and I'm stuck in my own little world. That must be it!"

"If you could quit muttering to yourself like a crazy person for a minute, could you tell us where in Skyrim we are, or what just happened?" asked Aela, jumping to her feet. "One moment, we were heading toward Whiterun to return to Jorrvaskr for a couple of days, and the next we have no idea where we are."

"Huh? So I'm not crazy. You two really are here?"

"Duh!" giggled the female Khajiit. "We are indeed here, wherever this place is. Can you help us or are you just going to act like a weened kitten? It'd be helpful if you can tell us which way is the quickest to Whiterun."

Let's pause here for a moment. So... I'm apparently not crazy, and there's two pretty ladies from my save file of Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim. It's two in the morning, and somehow, my parents haven't woken up at all from the weather or the sounds coming from the basement. Hell, even the retarded dog we have didn't start yapping her head off. This is either a dream come true... or a complete nightmare. Imagine how I'm processing all this insanity. Okay, let's resume.

It took me a few seconds to gather my bearings before I began to speak, "Ugh, this will be hard to explain."

"How so?" Of course Aela would have no qualms about interrupting me.

"Hush Aela," said the Dragonborn, her silver eyes meeting mine. "Let him speak. It's rude to talk over others. Go on." The Huntress glared furiously at the Dragonborn.

Now with their (mostly) undivided attention, I said, "Well, I hate to say this, but you're not in Skyrim anymore. Or anywhere in Tamriel. Man, this is really hard to explain to people like you." At their raised brows, I tried to answer, "Yeah... you two really aren't from this world... or even this universe. I'm actually still coming to terms that you two are actually here in my basement. We're in a world called Earth and the content I live on is called North America. The country is known as the United States of America and the state I am a citizen of is Pennsylvania."

The Khajiit spoke this time, "...so... we aren't anywhere in Oblivion? Not in any of the daedric realms or anything?" As I shook my head to affirm false to her question, she sighed and said, "I'm terrified that I'm in a place I know nothing about, but a little relieved that I won't have duties as the Dragonborn anymore... assuming this realm doesn't have dragons."

"Good news," I began, "Is that dragons are just myths in this world. None have ever been seen in the history of time. Pretty much just faery tales and imagination. Actually, a lot of things possible in Skyrim is considered fake. Like magic, werewolves, demons and etcetera. Elves and orcs are considered fake too. Khajiit... well they're not real either. Mostly a sort of concept thought up by weird people. "

Frowning, the red-haired woman I knew as Aela asked, "If the Thalmor aren't in this place you call Earth, who is the master race? The Nords? Redguard?"

"Hmm, well humans are all considered one race regardless of where they hail from," I said as I shut off the PlayStation 3 system and then the TV. "The Swedish and the Welsh are descendents people known at the Vikings or the Nords. Look, I don't have time to tell you about the geography of Earth, it's well after midnight and I'm tired as fuck. I don't know what the hell I'm supposed to do with you. I'll explain things in the morning. We go upstairs to my bedroom, and sleep until morning. Don't make a sound."

The two nodded, followed me up the wooden stairs, their armor barely making any sound. Mentally, I commended them on how well they can sneak. Soon enough, they had easily followed me around the corner, doing their best to not bump into anything. And then up the second set of steps. Once I closed the door behind them, I sighed in relief that we were in the clear.

"That is a tiny bed," commented Aela as I flicked the lights on. I was glad the shades were drawn and that we had at least some privacy.

"It's supposed to be," I retorted. "It's suited for a single person: me. It's not-"

"It's so comfy though!" giggled the snow white feline-like woman. Her armor was already neatly folded in a pile on the bamboo floor. She lie on her back, nude. I would have looked away, but I knew her body well. "Soo comfy! Way better than those straw mattress' at the inns we stay at. And a hundred times better than the ground. Ahhhh, this must be what the beds are like in Sovngarde."

Then it came to me. I never got her name. I knew who she was, and many of her many accomplishments, but not her name. I simply knew Aela's because she was once an NPC created by the programmer's at Bethesda Studios. But I didn't know the Khajiit's. I cleared my throat, "Sorry... I didn't catch your name," I said, nodding my head to her.

"...I don't have a name," she said, her voice full of sorrow. "I left Elsweyr before I could learn whom my parents were and the name they had given me when I was a mere kitten. I sought them out because I had leads they were in Skyrim... but the Imperial bastards caught me. T-they were..."

"Going to execute you at Helgen? I know," I said slowly, regretting the words that had slipped out. I didn't want to reveal that I knew a lot about the world of Skyrim or the fact I had witnessed much of her journey through her eyes. Perhaps... I could leak a little bit at a time; to not overwhelm them with information or cause an existential crisis where it would cause me trouble.

Her eyes wide, almost fearful. The Khajiit asked, "I... how did you know? You aren't of where Aela and I are from. How could you possibly know I was caught illegally crossing the border? Who are you?"

"I... know many things I should not," I answered slowly, trying to choose my words carefully. "I can't answer too many things right now. I'm incredibly tired. I need to call you something. I know Khajiit find being called a 'cat' is racist. And I'm sure you don't want to be constantly reminded that you're Dragonborn. As for who am I? My name is Alphonse Archimonde Lycaon. Just a... nobody." I hid the scar on the back of my left hand, hoping neither of them had seen it. It wasn't that I disliked scars; quite the opposite really. However, the method I had... acquired mine was disgraceful.

Biting her lip, the young female Khajiit asked, "...what do you wish to call me, Alphonse?" Hearing my name on her accented voice shook me a little. She sounded so... adorable? Cute? I could not tell. But it made my heart rise. It would seem her title as Dragonborn often obscured her femininity and her fragility as a woman.

"Huh? Why ask me? It's your name, at least for the time being," I replied, feeling conflicted about what I ought to do about the situation. She mumbled something, but I didn't catch it. "Hm?'

"...I do not wish to name myself," she whispered. It almost sounded childish, but who was I to refuse a beautiful young woman a request. "...would you please give me a name?"

"How about Luna?" I suggested after several minutes of thinking while I laid out a deflated air-mattress. I was sure the sound of the air pump would freak the two of them out. Aela did not seem to mind that it was little more than a thin layer between her and the floor. Also, that she had pulled out a wolf fur from the pack she had been carrying.

A sleepy voice answered me, "Luna? I like it." She gave a very cat-like yawn and was curled up on my bed. "I'z Luna, the Khajiit." Now that both girls were bedded for the night, I decided I too, could finally sleep. After turning off the overhead light, I fell onto my bed, mindful of the Khajiit. The moment my head hid the pillow, I felt a warmness to my side. I craned my neck to the left to see Luna had curled herself against my side. Hesitantly, wrapped my arms around her. As my mind drifted off to slumber, I thought, _'Damn, her fur is soft!'_

* * *

**A/N: HOORAY FOR BREAKING THE FOURTH WALL! Yes, I know I have a bad habit of having my first chapters being really short; I just feel a long chapter to introduce the story is incredibly boring. The first chapter is what sets the story. We don't need a long winded exposition of who, what, when, where or why! Just that it is happening. Also, I use first chapters as a trial to see if the plot is interesting and draws in a crowd. I measure this in an average of faves, follows and reviews. If I don't get enough or any at all, it's a scrapped idea and would be on indefinite hiatus. Anyways, I hope y'all enjoyed the first chapter! … Blah blah blah. I talk too fuckin much. Also yes, my bedroom floor is made out of bamboo flooring. It's actually really pretty.**


End file.
